Ese hombre
by safiro
Summary: Donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan, el amor no se debe dar por sentado debe avivirse cada día


**Espero les guste…**

* * *

Luego de que Darién partiera a concluir sus estudios de medicina y el silencio de su ausencia la llevara a los brazos de la soledad, llego él un día lluvioso con el que tropezó cuando salía del instituto y el reloj marcaba 2:00pm, un chico agradable que la hacia reír y ser la que fue, Seiya era agradable era lo contrario a Darién, alegre, risueño, charlatán pero inclusive igual de protector que él.

Seiya supo llenar el vacío que la distancia y la soledad de su silencio le dejo, sus amigas una a una se casaron y el tiempo paso, el cariño que sentía por Seiya aumento, y creció a un cuando comprendió, que su primer ilusión, el amor de su vida la abandono, termino aceptando su verdad, lo amaba, Seiya podía ser el hombre de su vida, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando él le confesó que sentía lo mismo, no pudo sentirse más feliz y a la vez mas nerviosa, ya que él se acerco con toda la intención de besarla y así lo hizo, esto la hizo recordar aquel primer beso y lo comparo, no era igual pero a su modo este era especial.

Él no espero mucho y le pido que fueran novios, ella emocionada acepto, pasados unos meses luego del éxito que tuviera con su grupo, le pidió matrimonio, ella feliz acepto, él fijo la fecha para después de su cumpleaños número 18, ella accedió, la boda se hizo a lo grande.

Darién por coincidencia acudió, el dolor y el arrepentimiento se veían en su cara pero él supo que la perdió, su dedicación a los estudios los separo y aun incrédulo, ella le ofreció amistad sincera, y su esposo la apoyo, Darién acepto.

El tiempo paso, Serena y Seiya se amaron uno al otro entregándose sin temor, uniéndose en alma, cuerpo y corazón como uno solo, no una, ni dos, ni tres veces, las que fueron necesarias para saciar su pasión.

Él la dio por segura, ella confiaba en él, las consecuencias de la fama llegaron y con ello su trabajo aumento, no se veían con frecuencia sus giras y conciertos lo separaban un montón, él la daba por segura ella esperaba paciente y aguantaba por amor, su cumpleaños llego y él lo celebro, un hermoso anillo le regalo, a festejar la llevo al mejor restaurant, pero solo por las fans la dejo, sin embargo ella a su viejo amor reencontró, hablaron y rieron, el tiempo recordaron, los recuerdos de nostalgia los logros obtenidos, los tropiezos y sus vidas sus éxitos y fracasas todo se contaron como si nada hubiera cambiado. Seiya apareció y saludo, el pelinegro de su trabajo hablo, terminaron de cenar y se despidieron con pesar, el doctor cirugía tenia y la pareja la celebración continuaría Sin embargo el cansancio en Seiya era notorio, por lo que con un sencillo beso y la promesa de un mañana, no se dio a más y el feliz cumpleaños concluyo sin más.

El tiempo paso, y nada sucedió, él trabajaba mucho, ella perdía su ilusión, un día de tantos, que unos minutos pudieron hablar ella le recordó su promesa, él tiempo pidió…

Sin embargo toda flor, sin agua ni sol se marchita y se va, él vivía por su carrera, sus fans, la fama y por un futuro mejor, el tiempo lo consumió y no lo noto, cierto día un sobre le llego extrañado lo abrió, y lamentándose vio como un anillo de este salió, la nota era simple.

**"** **Ya han pasado seis años,son las dos de la tarde y está lloviendo como la primera vez. **

**En esta carta quiero dejarte todo mi amor, y decirte "Gracias" por haberme ayudado, por haberme entendido. . . Son las dos de la tarde y está lloviendo como la primera vez, tal vez por eso me cuesta, tanto decirte adiós. . . "**

Quiso buscarla, salir y encontrarla pero su concierto dio inicio, la fama nuevamente lo aparto de su misión. El tiempo paso, de ella no supo mas, pero un día en un restaurant al cirujano encontró.

-Darién, tanto tiempo que haces de nuevo en Japón…

-Desde aquel cumpleaños, ya hace años, vine por la mano de mi novia

-Te casas?

-Si!

-**Qué pequeño es el mundo,** **quién iba a decirlo, volver a encontrarnos después de seis años en el mismo lugar, Soy como un vagabundo, ella se ha ido, también la he perdido, Ahora comprendo el dolor tan profundo que te hice pasar- **el pelinegro lo interrumpe...

**- Lo siento por ti, esa clase de amor no se olvida, Yo lo sé muy bien... **sinceramente **lo siento por ti…Te comprendo amigo, has perdido a una gran mujer. . . **la has buscado

-si… sus amigas me han dicho que esta con alguien y es feliz… tu sabes de ella **Ayúdame a encontrarla **compartimos ese dolor por eso puedo llamarte** amigo del alma,**

- **De qué te serviría traerla contigo? No puedes retener lo que un día has perdido**

- los has visto

-si

-ese maldito la alejo de mi… **No lo entiendo, te juro, la he querido tanto, solo Dios sabe cuánto…Nunca pensé que de esta manera me iba a pagar..**

-Seiya sabes que las cosas no son así, ella me lo conto** -**lo invito a sentarse - **ese hombre, no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo  
ese hombre solo vino a ocupar, el enorme vacío que en ella tu amor dejo**

-**Cometí mil errores, descuide tantas cosas, pero ella sabía que yo no podía vivir sin su amor**.

-**Tienes que olvidarla aunque te haga daño tal vez a su lado ahora sea feliz, compréndelo sé muy bien lo que sientes pero voy a decirte lo que ella me hablo**: **"cuéntale que estoy muy bien que fueron muchos años de soledad que ya nunca podría volver con él".**

-Darién tu sabes donde esta **convéncela**

-Seiya **no lo puedo hacer**

-Por favor habla con ella **convéncela  
**  
-Te lo digo ella fue clara cuando me dijo: **"Dile que así es mejor que al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mí que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor"  
**  
-Darién sé **que él le mintió**

-Seiya **porque hablas así** … **Olvídate de ella y empieza de nuevo, si yo lo he conseguido, tú puedes hacerlo. .**

- **sé que él le mintió**

-Seiya **ese hombre se nota que la quiere la he visto tan cambiada está mucho mejor, tú lo sabes y por eso te duele, él ha puesto en su vida una ilusión. **

- llévame con él **si pudiera hablarle, sé que él comprendería, yo le haría saber que ella está junto a él por dolor.  
**  
-Seiya- palmeándole la espalda - **ya no te engañes, ella lo quiere la vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo aunque se lo que sientes yo tengo que decirte lo que ella me hablo. "cuéntale que soy feliz que a veces me da pena mirar atrás, pero no tengo miedo, quiero cambiar".**

-Darién **como pudo cambiar **después de amarnos así, es mi mujer

-Seiya **se ha cansado de ti** de tu distancia, de tu compromiso por las fans, de tu alejamiento, de la fama

-No te creo **como pudo cambiar**

- Ella solo me dijo **"Dile que hoy he vuelto a creer, que alguien necesita por fin mi amor que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien".  
**  
-Maldición Darién **ese hombre** me** robo** su amor

-**no fue culpa de él**, **La vida es así, algún día nos pasa la cuenta, quieras o no. . . **

- **me guardas rencor Darien**?

**Te juro que no** Seiya tú la distes por sentada y la descuidaste, como hace años lo hice yo… **No pensaba encontrarte, amigo, pero estamos aquí y no me puedo ir sin decir la verdad, aunque el dolor sea profundo, sigue mi consejo, trata de olvidarla porque… **

-No, No, No **ese hombre robo **a mi bombón

Seiya!- respirando profundo y mirándolo a los ojos -**Ese hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo no lo dudes, es su amigo y la quiere porque ese hombre **– suspira y le coloca la mano sobre el hombro **- ese hombre soy yo.**

Seiya se levantó de golpe y miro al pelinegro sorprendido, no lo podía creer regreso con él, Con Darién su primer amor, no con su único amor negado y aturdido, sin decir palabra dejo el lugar.

Una semana después el mejor doctor de Tokio se casaba con el amor y mujer de su vida, una novia de su juventud que había reencontrado y con la cual había descubierto que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y cuando la vida da segundas oportunidades estas debían aprovecharse, su trabajo paso a segundo término y su familia fue lo primero ella era su princesa y como tal la trataba y su amor fue recomenzado pues tras todo lo sufrido hoy entre sus brazos tenía el fruto de ese amor su pequeña dama dormía aferrada a su dedo mientras su madre acariciaba sus cabellos y susurraba lo feliz que era…

En la radio sonaba un éxito de un cantante conocido por ello que hablaba sobre el verdadero amor y como este no se puede dar por sentado, sino avivarlo con tiempo, cariño y dedicación.

* * *

Lo subrayado en negro es la letra de las canciones de Pimpinela y Dyango **Ese hombre** y algunas frases de **Ese hombre 2**


End file.
